Unforgotten
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: 6 years ago, Jenny left Gibbs.  He has not talked to her since.  So when a strange woman shows up with a little girl and a strange note, he will have to remember old feelings, visit memories best left forgotten, and save the woman he thought he hated.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm BACK ! Who missed me? Lol, so I know I haven't done anything with my stories in FOREVER but I am starting this one and I PROMISE I am going to stick to it!**

**Disclaimer: no one belongs to me! If they did, things would be a whole lot different!**

She backed up against the wall, slowly sliding down as her shaking legs would not support her anymore. She stared unblinkingly at the object in her hands, tears filling her eyes. _It can't be right, I CAN'T be, they told me I could never…no! _She stared at the single word, shaking her head.

Pregnant.

It couldn't be happening, she couldn't be pregnant, it couldn't happen. Of course she knew it could happen, but she shouldn't be pregnant. She had found out a long time ago that it would be hard, nearly impossible for her to conceive.

What was she going to do? She couldn't take care of this child, not all alone…..tell the father? Um, no.

The father…

"Oh, God,"

** So, can anyone guess who the mysterious lady is? :D**


	2. Say what now?

**Hey lookie! I'm updating! You all thought it wasn't gonna happen didn't you? But I'm BACK, baby!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, you know I don't own**

**6 years later**

Tony DiNozzo stepped out of the bullpen, whistling as he made his way over to the bullpen and gripping a still steaming cup of coffee. He stepped up behind Kate as he noticed her peering over into the bullpen from behind the divider.

"Boo," he whispered, then doubled over slightly as instead of jumping she simply punched him in the chest.

"Shut up DiNozzo!" she hissed, "look!" she motioned into their cubicle where, Tony noticed for the first time, a woman sat reading. Sitting in _his_ chair to be exact.

"Who's that?" he whispered loudly back,

Kate rolled her eyes, "If I knew that we wouldn't _be _here!"

"You are aware I can hear you, are you not?" the two agents whipped around as the Middle Eastern woman spoke.

Tony blinked wide-eyed at her, trying to say something not completely stupid, when Kate spoke, "I'm sorry, miss. We didn't intend for you to hear us, we were wondering who you were? And why you're here?" she smiled politely.

The short woman gave a small smile back to show she accepted their apology and nodded, "of course. My name is Ziva David, and I am here to see a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Do you know him?" she told them.

Kate opened her mouth to speak when Tony cut in, "how do you know I'm not Gibbs?"

Ziva laughed and shook her head, "you are not Gibbs," she said in between breaths.

Tony, looking slightly miffed, looked between Kate and Ziva, glaring as they continued to catch their breath.

"Hey I-"

"Sorry about him," Kate cut in, "this is Tony, my name is Kate," she took Ziva's offered hand.

"It is not a problem, but do you know where Agent Gibbs is? Or when he might be getting back?"

"Sure, he might be up in MTAC, or in Autopsy, but you're welcome to wait here until he shows up. Why are you here to see him?" Kate moved around the divider to sit at her desk, Ziva wheeling around Tony's chair to face her.

"I am sorry; I would like to discuss that with Agent Gibbs first," she replied somewhat warily. Before Kate could open her mouth to speak again, Ziva was tackled.

"Tante! Tante!" _(Auntie! Auntie!) _The little girl cried happily as she flung herself at the older woman, who caught her with ease.

Ziva chuckled, spinning the girl around and hugging her close, "Oui?" _(Yes?)_

"Est-il encore la?" (_Is he here yet?) _Ziva put the bouncy girl down, her red pigtails flopping with her, as the two stunned agents looked on silently.

"Non, cheri, pas encore." _(No darling, not yet) _The Israeli looked worried for a brief moment, looking around, before smiling down at the young redhead.

"Quand? Je m'ennuie." _(When? I'm bored) _She pouted up at Ziva, stamping her foot in such a comical way that it made Tony spit out his coffee.

"Beintot, je vous promets, Lisey." _(Soon, I promise, Lisey) _She knelt down and put her hands on the pretty little Lisey's shoulders, "Utilisez votre anglais maintenant." (_Use your english now)_

"Oui, tante. I mean- yes, Auntie." Lisey looked down at the floor,

"Good girl," Ziva gave her niece a quick kiss on her forehead, "now, this is Kate, and that's Tony," she pointed to each agent, "they work with Agent Gibbs,"

At this news the young girl beamed, "hi!" she skipped over to Kate's desk, standing up on her tip-toes to see over it, "I'm Annalise, but you can call me Lisey," she grinned and they could now see that her eyes were a bright electric blue,

"Well it's nice to meet you Lisey," Kate smiled, instantly warming to the kid, "so how old are you?"

"I'm 5 and a half!" she held up her fingers to show her new friend,

"Wow! You're so big!" Tony crouched down in front of the kid, trying to make conversation.

"Who's that?" Lisey pointed a finger in Tony's face, looking at Kate,

"That's Agent Tony DiNozzo," she replied with a smirk,

"He looks funny," she shrugged and skipped back over to Ziva, leaving a stunned Tony in her wake while the two women doubled over with laughter at the little one's comment.

"You had better have a good reason for standing around staring at nothing DiNozzo," a stern voice sounded moments before a hand connected with Tony's head. Three heads whipped around as Leroy Jethro Gibbs strode into the bullpen, clutching a fresh cup of coffee. Annalise had ducked out of site behind the desk Ziva was occupying and was currently absorbed in her coloring book at her aunt's feet.

"Yes boss," Tony stood up straight and nodded, "in my defense, we _were _working until Ziva here let the-"

"We got a little sidetracked," Kate amended, "you have a, er, visitor," she motioned over to the Israeli, who had been silent so far, as she stood up and walked over.

"Agent Gibbs, nice to meet you, I am Officer Ziva David. I was sent to, uh, deliver something. And to give you a message." Gibbs shook her hand and waited for her to continue.

"You see, it's a delicate situation. Anna," she called to the younger girl, who skipped over happily. She grinned up at the adults and Ziva put her hand on her niece's shoulder, "this is Annalise Marie Shepard,"

Gibbs just looked at her, hiding his shock at hearing the familiar last name. His eyes flicked down to the little girl, instantly recognizing the red hair but the eyes…._no, can't be. Jen…_

Ziva looked hopefully at the man she had seen so many times in pictures, silently begging him to make the connection so she wouldn't have to say it in front of everybody. She sighed internally; Jenny had told her all about Gibbs. It looked like she was going to have to do it.

"Lisey is….well, she's your daughter,"

Beside Gibbs, Tony and Kate, who had been watching the rather one-sided conversation silently, both dropped there jaws at Ziva's statement.

"Say what now?" Tony nearly shouted into the quiet office.

**Sooooo, how do you like? Guess you all knew that was coming huh? Please review and favorite! Remember: reviews + favoriting = updates!**


End file.
